User blog:Spinno/The Chronicles Of Dinosaur King: Volume 3: Chapters 4-5
Both heroes and villains got to the destination. Goma: hah, we got to Cairo, Sheer, go down and search for the skeleton. Sheer: What skeleton? Goma: Have you forgotten already? The finest specimen of Spinosaurus was found here, now go find those paleo-freaks and take the skeleton away from them!!! SHeer: Yes, boss. Goma: Foolscap, go and search for the next skeleton: A Majungasaurus specimen. Foolscap: Yes boss. Goma: Gavro, guard the ship, i have to go and refill our supplies. Gavro: Yes boss. The villains went off to their duties. Meanwhile, our heroes arrived at the scene. "Where are we?" Zoe asked. "Cairo, Egypt, 1912", Rod replied. "Hey, this is where Spinosaurus was discovered", Dr. Taylor said. "I think that's where Spiny's headed", Zoe said, pointing to Spiny running off toward his family's grave. The rescuers followed him. Spiny didn't stop until he saw Ernst Stromer and a few others working at the spines, he looked at it, smiling. Suddenly, Spiny saw Sheer fly over. "Move from the spines, nerds" Sheer sneered. The crew of Stromer ran away, but Stromer himself kept working like nothing had happened. "Hey, I said MOVE" Sheer said. Stromer turned around and cursed at her. "WHAT!?!?" Sheer said, grabbing him. Stromer threw sand at her. "AAAHHH, you pest!!!! Pachyrhinosaurus, attack" Sheer said. Pachyrhinosaurus activated, scaring Stromer away. Spiny got angry and attacked Pachyrhinosaurus. Pachyrhinosaurus threw Spiny off. The rescuers got to the scene, Rod turned Spiny to full size: ALPHA SLASH, SPINY, SPRING FORTH!!!! "Stay out of this, pests" Sheer said. "We're not leaving until you give us Max back", Rex said. "Never, Pachy, Thunder Bazooka", SHeer said. Pachy used Thunder Bazooka, Spiny got hit hard. "DINO SLASH, CARNOTAURUS< BLOW THEM AWAY", REx said. Ace appeared. SHeer: Thunder Bazooka!!!!! REx: CYCLONE!!!!!!! Ace blocked the attack. SPiny got up but suddenly went to the skeleton. Rod: Spiny, what are u doing??? Spiny looked at it, and then stood in front, protecting the skeleton. Rod: WOw, Spiny!!! Sheer: I must get that skeleton!!! GATLING SPARK!!!! Pachy used Gatling Spark, headed straight for Spiny. Rod: NOOO, Water Sword!!!!!!!!! Spiny impaled Pachy and the attack. Rex: Now, Ninja Attack Ace attacked Pachy hard. SHeer: THIS IS NOT OVER, TAG TEAM!!!!! Pawpawsaurus appeared, protecting Pachy. Rex: Ninja attack Pawpaw absorbed it. REX: NOW ROD!!!!!! Rod: Aqua vortex!!!!!! The aqua vortex surrounded and suffocated Pachy, sending it back to the cards that Rod picked up. Sheer: UGH, Gel Jarks, attack!!! Gel Jarks surrounded all of them. Spiny roared and attacked all the Gel Jarks around him. Rod: Is spiny protecting that skeleton, wow, it's like family to him or something. Spiny got angry that all these robots were trying to take the skeleton away from him, so he created a new move. He roared so loud that all the Gel Jarks wiggled. Then, he made water shoot out of the ground, destroying the Gel Jarks. This new attack called GEYSER. Rod: ALL RIGHT SPINY!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHeer: NO NO NO BOSS WILL KILL ME!!!!!!!!! SHeer flew off steaming. Rod: Spiny... Spiny turned into a chibi, cuddling the skeleton. Rex: Why did they want this skeleton so bad? Rod: I dunno, but let's take it, just in case. Dr. Taylor: Alright, you have the best specimen of SPinosaurus there is. Rod turned the skeleton into a card form using the scanner. He picked up the card and smiled as Spiny went on to his head and squeaked. Meanwhile, SHeer told her boss the news. Goma planned for revenge while the other pirates have good luck. ' Category:Blog posts